The invention relates generally to accessing stored video content and more particularly to a method and apparatus for bookmarking video content for identifying meaningful segments of a video signal for convenient retrieval at a later time.
Users often obtain videos stored in VHS format, DVD, disks, files or otherwise for immediate viewing or for viewing at a later time. Frequently, the videos can be of great length and might have varied content. For example, a viewer might record several hours of content, including various television programs or personal activities on a single video cassette, hard drive or other storage medium. It is often difficult for viewers to return to particularly significant portions of a video. It is often inconvenient to record frame counter numbers or recording time information, particularly while viewing a video.
Users frequently use frustrating hit-or-miss methods for returning to segments of particular interest. For example, a viewer might record or obtain a video that includes performances of a large number of comedians or figure skaters, but only be interested in the performances of a relatively small number of these individuals. Also, a viewer might be recording the broadcast while watching the Superbowl or World Series, and wish to return to five or six memorable plays of the game.
Current methods for locating particular segments of interest have been inconvenient to use and accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved apparatus and method for bookmarking a meaningful segment of a video.